Cette maladie qui nous unit
by magiciselya
Summary: "Les troubles du spectre autistiques sont des troubles du développement humain que l'on caractérise par une interaction sociale et une communication qui sont anormales." Elle regarda son fils avec douceur, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et elle se dit que sa vie ne serait plus jamais comme avant...
Bonjour / Bonsoir

Je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction particulièrement courte.

Alors j'ai écris cette fiction suite à une rencontre qui m'a énormément bouleversé. J'ai une personne dans mon entourage qui a une fille qui est atteinte d'un trouble du développement qui affecte les fonctions cérébrales, maladie communément appelé "Autisme".

J'ai donc écris cette fiction pour sensibiliser un maximum de personne sur cette maladie qui touche de plus en plus d'enfants mais également des adultes.

Bien sûr, si vous voyez des erreurs sur des termes ou des explications médicales que j'emploie dans la story merci de me le communiquer et j'y remédierai. J'ai fais de nombreuses recherches sur cette maladie avant l'écriture de cette fiction mais on sait jamais alors...

Cette fiction sera composée d'environ quatre chapitres (nombre pas encore défini), pas plus. C'est donc une fiction courte, très courte mais qui j'espère vous aidera à mieux comprendre le quotidien de ces familles touchées par cette maladie.

J'ai déjà écris les trois chapitres, donc je ne sais pas si je m'en tenir à ça ou si j'écrirai un quatrième et dernier chapitre.

 **"CETTE MALADIE QUI NOUS UNIT"**

 **Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling mais la trame de l'histoire est la mienne.

 **Characters :** DM x HG

 **Rated :** K → T

 **Genre :** Drame / Famille

Crédit "photo de couverture prise sur image-picture-galleri . com"

* * *

→ J'accepte toutes les critiques qu'elles soient positives ou négatives à condition qu'elles soient constructives et avec des arguments plausibles pou que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite.

→ Je répond à toutes les reviews sans exception.

→ Si vous avez une quelconque remarque sur la fiction ou que vous avez juste envie de discuter vous pouvez me joindre par MP.

 **↑ Vous trouverez plus d'infos sur moi dans ma bio ↑**

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **x**

 **CETTE MALADIE QUI NOUS UNIT**

PROLOGUE

 **x**

* * *

 **x**

La réponse fusa et elle se sentit dépérir. La sentence tomba comme la lourde brique qui tomba dans son estomac au même moment. Elle se sentait condamnée et en disant cela il le condamnait _lui_ également. _Il_ aurait une vie bien plus compliquée, bien plus compliquée que celle des autres enfants. Elle sentit sa tête tourner dangereusement lui créant d'affreux vertiges. Elle posa une main sur son front qui commençait à suer et difficilement elle soupira. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer sous le coup de l'émotion et une affreuse nausée vint lui bloquer l'œsophage, elle peinait à respirer. Son cœur battait bien plus vite qu'à la normale tandis que des larmes gonfler douloureusement derrière ses paupières, lui brûlant les yeux. Elle cherchait vainement une chose à laquelle elle pouvait s'agripper de peur de tomber bien qu'elle était déjà assise, et sa main tomba finalement sur l'accoudoir en bois du fauteuil. Accoudoir qu'elle serra à en perdre haleine.

Une main se posa délicatement sur la sienne avec une douceur totalement calculée de peur de la sortir de sa transe. Il l'a regarda, elle semblait être dans un état second, sa peau était blême, étrangement blême et ses yeux étaient aussi gros que des billes de loto. Des perles salées coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les essuyer. Avec son regard il essaya de lui transmettre tout son courage, toute sa force car lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela. Il secoua la tête en sentant ses yeux s'embuer, il refusait de flancher, il devait être fort pour elle, pour _lui_. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il devait incarner la force pour soutenir sa femme et pour le soutenir _lui,_ les deux amours de sa vie.

Le docteur Perkins les regardait, il savait comment les parents réagissaient à ce genre d'annonce. Tout d'abord ils passaient par l'incompréhension en posant toutes sortes de questions, puis par le choc, la culpabilité, ensuite par le déni et pour finir par l'acceptation. Mais eux, étaient étrangement différents des autres parents, ils étaient tout simplement mués, aucun d'eux n'avaient parlé, comme-ci ils s'en doutaient déjà, comme-ci ils étaient déjà au courant de ce qu'il se tramait. Et pourtant en voyant la réaction de la femme il eut un sacré doute. L'homme lui, ne parlait pas et ne pleurait pas non plus mais son regard en disait long, très long. Il pencha légèrement sa tête sur la gauche et continua, malgré tout.

\- La maladie de TSA autrement dit les troubles du spectre autistique et qu'on appelle plus généralement l'autisme, sont des troubles du développement humain que l'on caractérise par une interaction sociale et une communication qui sont anormales, elle est également accompagnée de comportements restreints et répétitifs.

L'homme acquiesça le regard dur, il lui reprochait sûrement son manque de tact mais malgré la peur qui le rendait particulièrement gêné sous ce regard qui lui lançait des éclairs, il continua prêt à tout leur expliquer, tout sans omettre aucun détails.

\- C'est l'association de deux critères, l'un social et l'autre comportemental. Une triade a été cliniquement mise en place, elle comprend : les troubles qualitatif de la communication verbale ou non verbale, altérations qualitatives des interactions sociales et des comportements présentant des activités et des centres d'intérêts restreints, stéréotypés et répétitifs. L'autisme est un trouble qui envahit les fonctions…

La femme se leva brusquement, non sans vaciller et il se tût. Elle le regarda sans le voir et elle enleva sa main de celle de son mari. Elle le regarda quelques instants, la douleur se lisait parfaitement sur son visage et ses larmes avaient cessé de couler, laissant seulement une trace qui descendait jusque dans le creux de sa clavicule.

\- Je… J'ai… J'ai besoin d'air. Dit-elle la voix plus blanche que jamais.

Elle sortit du bureau sans laisser le temps à son mari de l'accompagner. Il s'était levé juste après qu'elle l'ait regardé avec ce visage si triste, si éteint. Et il resta là, les bras ballants et le regard vide encore dirigé vers la porte que sa femme venait tout juste de franchir.

 **x**

* * *

Voici la fin de ce prologue.

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu et bien sûr si vous avez une quelconque remarque vous pouvez me la partager en review ou par MP.

J'attends vos avis, cette fiction est vraiment importante pour moi.

 _Tendrement, Elya._


End file.
